Talk:Kick/@comment-6347931-20130315024453
Hey, guys! I thought that since SpotLight is opening tommorow. *Cue the Screams* I should tell you guys what we have in store for you! And for those people who have no idea what I'm talking about, sit down, grab a slushie, and read. SpotLight is all about authors getting proper reviews and recognition for various Fanfiction and WattPad stories. This wikia is also used as a writing and critique tool for writers of all levels. Good stories need to be recognized! If your story is accepted you will receive a banner a review on here. For those who aren't quite ready to submit, we also have Betas for you! The SpotLight team also does things like Writer's Cafe; which is a writing prompt chat session, Paparazzi; which is a author interview, and lots of various contests. Here at SpotLight, we have a team of review admins ready to read what you have to offer! Not all stories will recieve a banner, but the ones that are chosen will get special recognition along with a possbile spot on the homepage of the wikia.Submitting Your Story Directions for submitting: *Make sure that you have your FFN PenName and the title of your story at hand. *Fill out the submission form here. *Please fill out the application as fully and accurately as possible. Contest In addition to our writer's support and meetings, we also occasionally hold contests for all kinds of authors. These contests range from all sorts of categories and genres, such as Fantasy, Romance, Adventure, and more! There are one-shot (as well as two-shot and three-shots) contests and multi-chapter contests. From each contest, a winner and an honorable mention will be selected. The winner and the honorable mention will both recieve a review and banner, but only the winner will recieve a trailer for their story. Directions for competing in a contest: *First, check the "Contest" tabs section to see if there are any contests available. Please keep in mind that there are not always contests open. *If there is a contest open, follow the instructions on submittion. *Please do not enter more than once and follow all instructions. Paparazzi Nicknamed after the infamous photographers and article writers, paparazzi is actually a '''SpotLight '''event hosted to give authors publicity. Directions: *Choose an author that you would like to see be interviewed (it can be yourself). *Submit this form here. *Please fill out the application as accurately as possible. *The dates and times for Paparazzi will be released via the Community Messsages and Important Notices. Tune in on the chat page to watch! Writers Cafe Writers Cafe is a live chat session where writers can come and respond to writing prompts! All you have to do is come on the assigned date and time and write away! Othet Activities There are several other things that you can do to participate in this wiki- what is listed above are only a few common events! Check the Community Messages for more activities. Happy reading! ~The SpotLight Team